Contigo
by Anita Bananita
Summary: ¿Se preguntan que paso después de que el héroe del tiempo regresara a su época? ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Link hacia la princesa Zelda y viceversa? ¿Que pasaría si algún enemigo volviera en busca de revivir al malvado rey tirano, Ganondorf? Una nueva historia, una nueva aventura comienza ZELINK Pásenle, lean, tómense su capuchino y disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLIWIS 3 es mi primer fic de la ocarina of time ;3 se me da el romance tan bien pero trabajo en eso y que soy una principiante eh? Así que sin más que decir a leers! :D **

**ATENCION: Ninguno de los personajes de The Legend of Zelda me pertenecen! Solo escribo por diversión! Esto es un Zelink! Si notan que la relación de Malon y Link es muy unida no se preocupen NO es MalonXLink ya verán! La historia contiene SPOILERS del juego! (demasiados e-e)**

**_"pensamientos"_**

**_FLASH BACKS_**

Contigo

Capítulo 1: Prologo

¿Acaso se han preguntado qué ha pasado después de que el Héroe del Tiempo derrotara al rey malvado y regresara a su época?

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules se encontraba en un establo sentado, pensando que pasaría si todo el mundo supiera lo que paso, que él era el Héroe del Tiempo, Link, solo los 6 sabios los sabían y también sabia la persona que Link consideraba importante para él aunque pasaran tantos años…

-Zelda…- recordó la última vez que la vio… hace 7 años

_FLASH BACK_

Ahí se encontraba otra vez, después de dejar la legendaria espada maestra en su lugar, fue a escabullirse al castillo a ver a la Princesa de Hyrule para asegurarse de que Ganondorf el temible rey malvado fuese atrapado en el Templo para siempre y no fuera a pasar lo mismo que hace tiempo (Para Link pues ahora sería diferente) y si, no pasó nada, ni ningún asalto al castillo, nada. Paso como esa vez, donde por primera vez nuestro héroe se escabullo y visito a la princesa, la cual le encamino a una búsqueda, la cual le confió el destino de Hyrule y la vida de cientos de habitantes del reino.

Y la suya

-¿P... P... Princesa?- Tartamudeo un poco pues estaba algo inseguro de que recordara lo que paso, de quien era Link

-Oh Link no sabía que estabas aquí jiji ¿Qué pasa?- rio un poco por la extraña actitud del joven

-Uff por un momento pensé que no me recordarías- Se tranquilizó al saber que si lo recordaba y todo lo que paso

-¿Cómo no te recordaría? Recuerda que soy la séptima sabia- respondió divertida

-Bueno… ¿ahora que pasara?- pregunto preocupado el pequeño rubio

-No lo sé… seguir nuestras vidas- dijo algo pensativa la princesa

-Es que… no sé qué hacer… descubrí que no soy un kokiri y tendré que conseguir un trabajo quizá- dijo algo triste

-No te preocupes, yo se que encontraras la forma de seguir adelante- con una tímida, pero dulce sonrisa, le dijo al rubio hyliano

-G… Gracias-fue lo único que pudo responder pues se sentía algo raro –Creo que me voy princesa…-

-Zelda, Por favor, dime Zelda y… ¿Podrías quedarte un rato?-

-Claro- fue lo único que respondió

Así a princesa, digo Zelda y Link pasaron un rato en los jardines del castillo pues era el único lugar donde no lo verían (Puesto que nadie recuerda que es el Héroe del Tiempo) bromearon, Link le conto lo que hiso en su búsqueda y jugaron

-¿Sabes Link? Eres el primer amigo que tengo… ¡Gracias!- así abrazando al confundido rubio por tal acción de parte de Zelda

Link se sonrojo ante tal acción, se sentía raro, no lo podía negar, sentía miles de mariposas en su estómago en ese momento que ni siquiera pudo corresponder el abrazo de la pequeña Zelda. Después de que se "abrazaron" hubo silencio incómodo. Hasta que Link con unos nervios tremendos se atrevió a hablar

-C… C… Creo que ya me tengo que ir… está anocheciendo y cerraran la puerta…- dijo el rubio después del abrazo de Zelda y cuando estaba a punto de irse…

-Link… prométeme que si algo pasa y no nos volvamos a ver nunca… no me olvides… nunca…- susurrando lo último por lo que link no lo escucho

-Lo hare… Lo prometo… Adiós…- dirigiéndose a la salida a irse a donde le lleve el destino…

_FIN FLASH BACK_

La extrañaba, pasaron 7 años sin verla otra vez y cumplía su promesa, nunca la olvidaría.

Nunca olvidaría su amistad

Nunca olvidaría su rostro

Y ahora comprendía que además de considerarla su amiga, también quería ser algo más que su amigo, le atraía su rostro, su cabello dorado, sus ojos, su voz, su todo, no podía soportarlo más, A veces negaba lo que sentía hacia la princesa pero ahora si lo aceptaba la quería, la amaba, a veces soñaba con ella.

Recordaba también por qué no podía ir a visitarla, pues tenía mucho trabajo en el rancho Lon Lon, si, tuvo mucha suerte en toparse con Talon en su transcurso a la plaza. Le ofreció quedarse en el rancho y darle un trabajo.

Se quedó ahí, sentado, pensando en aquellos tiempos hasta que…

-¡LINK! Con un demonio que haces aquí, te estábamos buscando por todas partes! Diosas!- exclamo una pelirroja con el cabello tan largo que le llegaba casi a los pies de nombre Malon

Era amiga de Link desde hace mucho, desde que llego a vivir al rancho, era un poco impaciente y a veces se pasa un poco de la raya cuando jugaban, pero de todos modos era su amiga y se preocupaba por el aunque de parte de Link no tanto.

-Lo siento ya voy…- levantándose y dándole una última caricia a su amado corcel –¿Ahora que preparo tu padre?- dirigiéndose a la casa junto con Malon

-Ahh lo de siempre un homelet de uno de los huevos que pusieron sus súper cucos… no sé qué le ve de especial simplemente se mueven más rápido- respondió la pelirroja –Ah e Ingo y mi padre se pusieron a pelear de nuevo y mi padre le tiro el homelet encima jaja debiste verlo- tratando de hacer algo de burla

-jaja si…- dijo un poco decaído

-¿Ahora qué te pasa a ti?- notando la extraña actitud del joven

-nada… bueno entremos ya… o nos mojaremos por completo- intentando no contarle sobre lo de la princesa puesto que Malon era un poco celosa aunque no fueran nada

Cuando entraron no vieron nada más que Ingo que estaba siendo picoteado por los supercuccos de Talon mientras que Ingo lo tenía agarrado del cuello

-¡¿No puedo estar ni un minuto fuera sin que ustedes dos se peleen?!- exclamo furiosa

-Ooops…- fue lo único que pudieron articular

**Como me quedo? Les gusto? Me quieren matar con una bazooka!? Sugerencias? Revews!? Y muchas gracias a los que den su valioso tiempo a leer este fic**

**Que tengan un bueeeen dia BYE! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOoOoLIWIS! :3 Aquí con el nuevo capítulo :3 e-e- estoy traumada con los homelets… xD me gustaría agradecer a Anonymous Person, Ensoleillement****, Generala y a Rea-07 muchas gracias por sus reviews 3 valen 1000, y creo que ya el titulo ya narra por si sola este capítulo… pero bueno no se me ocurrió nada mas**

**ATENCION: Ninguno de los personajes de The Legend of Zelda me pertenecen! Solo escribo por diversión! Esto es un Zelink! Si notan que la relación de Malon y Link es muy unida no se preocupen NO es MalonXLink ya verán! La historia contiene SPOILERS del juego!**

**_"_****_pensamientos"_**

**_FLASH BACKS_**

Contigo

Capítulo 2: Hacia el castillo y… ¿encarcelado?

Ya era de día y Link se quedó dormido como todo un vago y Malon como siempre, tenía que despertarlo para que se pusiera a trabajar, siempre le tiraba un cuco enzima como broma pesada y como despertador pero ahora quiso probar algo distinto, así que tomo una cubeta de agua fría y se la echo encima

-AGHHHH! MALON! ESTA FRIA! AHHH!- dijo Link mientras se sacudía un poco

-No me digas JAJA- respondió muy divertida –debiste ver tu cara ¡JAJA!- reía como si no hubiese un mañana por la molesta cara del joven

-Ja-Ja que graciosa ¬¬ bueno ¿hoy que me toca?-intento cambiar de tema el ahora mojado rubio

-Ok, Ingo dice que los cocineros reales del castillo harán un enorme pastel porque celebraran el cumpleaños de la princesa, entonces necesitan el doble de leche Lon Lon de inmediato… aquí tienes una carta escrita para que puedas entrar, ten- dándole la carta a Link, o más bien poniéndole la carta en la mano de Link, que se veía muy perdido en sus pensamientos- Ah sí, mi padre dice que si quieres puedes tomarte unos días libres por trabajar duro… aunque le costó otro homelet porque Ingo se opuso jejej bueno adiós- caminando abajo riéndose por lo ocurrido

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿¡El cumpleaños de Zelda!? ¡Diosas! Tengo que ir ahí de inmediato, es mi oportunidad- dicho esto, Link, se puso su antiguo traje de kokiri con sus mayas blancas y botas, también pensó que podrían haber algunos bandidos así que se equipó con su escudo y espada.

Ya estaba listo y nadie ni nada le impediría irse, a no ser…

-Link ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- pregunto Talon, pues Link nunca se despertaba tan temprano, o más bien, nunca estaba tan entusiasmado y apresurado cuando iba a sus labores.

-¿Estas siego o qué? Es obvio que quiere terminar con sus labores para tomarse sus días libres y descansar como el vago que es- dijo Ingo mirando furiosamente a Talon –Si yo hubiera sido el dueño de este rancho no les daría ni siquiera un minuto libre, eres vago de pacotilla…- susurro lo último, pero suficiente como para que Talon lo escuchara.

-¿QUE DIJISTE? ¡REPITELO EN MI CARA MALDITO!- exclamo furioso Talon con unos supercucos volando atrás suyo preparándose para el inminente picoteo.

-¡VAGO DE PACOTILLA!-

-¡SUPERCUCOS, ATAQUEN!- haciendo una seña con las manos para que los cucos atacaran

-…- Link se quedó ahí, parado, viendo la pelea de cucos vs Ingo, pero recordó lo de la princesa, así que sin hacer ruido salió de la casa, o más bien del gallinero.

Tomo dos grandes mochilas que estaban el establo con un cartel que decía: "Link", que probablemente eran las entregas, las tomo y se las puso a Epona a los costados, que después de todo, a Epona le caía bien Link.

Y así nuestro querido hyliano de cabellos rubios emprendió su viaje hacia el castillo.

A la mitad del camino, llegaron corriendo dos bandidos vestidos de negro con la cara cubierta por unas pañoletas de color negro.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ Y VETE O MUERES, ESTA LECHE AHORA ES NUESTRA!- amenazándolo con una espada un poco vieja y el otro apuntándole con… ¿Una resortera?

-"-.-_ que patéticos…"_- pensó sonriendo y dando una pequeña risa –Caballeros creo que lo mismo les digo a ustedes… les advierto… contare hasta 3 y ustedes se van de mi camino…- Mientras que sigilosamente, se preparaba para sacar su escudo y espada.

1…

-J-James creo que mejor nos vamos… me da mala espina este tipo…- dijo el de la resortera a su compañero

2…

-CALLATE! ESTE TIPO NI SIQUIERA SABE USAR UNA ESPADA ¡JA JA!- le respondió, al parecer no estaba muy cuerdo.

-Y- Yo si me voy… ¡hay te ves!- corriendo hacia otro lado.

-3… Te lo advertí…-

El bandido corrió hacia Link con la espada en mano, le intento atacar en el estómago pero en un movimiento demasiado calculado, Link, saco su escudo bloqueando así el ataque. Con el mismo escudo, le empujo para que se callera al piso, solo que para sorpresa de Link, el bandido al caerse aprovecho la oportunidad y con su espada logro hacerle una cortada en la pierna de Link, haciendo que este se sostuviera el sangrado dejándolo sin guardia. El bandido se le abalanzo encima golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Pero para sorpresa del bandido, Link, con su pierna buena, le pateo en la entrepierna, provocando que retrocediera de dolor.

-MALDITO HIJO DE…- maldiciendo a Link –PAGARAS AAAAAH!- dando un grito de batalla corriendo hacia a él con su espada hacia arriba.

Link, en un acto reflejo, saco su espada casi al instante, haciendo que ahora los dos forcejearan por la estocada final, aunque por mala suerte del bandido, se rompió su espada. Link, lo levanto de la camisa y lo acorralo en un árbol poniéndole la espada en su cuello.

-POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO PIEDAD PORFAVOR ¡DEJAME VIVIR! PORFAVOR- suplicaba el bandido viendo que su vida dependía de si Link le mataba o no.

-Como hoy estoy de buen humor te dejare vivir pero nunca de los nunca vuelvas… anda vete- soltando su espada, dejando libre al bandido y yéndose con Epona para seguir su camino.

Después de largas horas, por fin Link llego a su destino y se hospedo en un hotel con las rupias que había ganado en el rancho, luego dejo a Epona y las entregas en un establo que ofrecía ese mismo hotel. Decidió tomarse el resto del día para descansar un poco, así que se fue al centro de la ciudad

-¿Qué esos dos no se cansan nunca?- dijo por lo bajo al ver otra vez a esa pareja girando una y otra vez, siempre que iba al centro se los encontraba, cuando de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio que en vez de ellos eran Link y Zelda (que seguían girando muy enamorados) riendo y mirándose el uno al otro y después estos tortolos se besaron con un amor infinito que en público era demasiado incómodo. Link se sonrojo al ver tal escena y más porque en ese momento se estaba viendo a él y a Zelda

-Agh he de estar perdiendo la cabeza- tallándose los ojos viendo que volvió a la normalidad –Uff será mejor que vuelva al hotel…-

Ya al día siguiente, se fue al castillo a entregar la leche, tenia las esperanzas de encontrarse con Zelda, tenia las esperanzas de tener el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía, pero ¿Y si no era correspondido? ¿Y si no ve a la princesa? Estas dudas se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Link en su trayecto al castillo, hasta que fue interrumpido por Epona que paro, aparentemente estaba a unos metros de la gran reja.

-Está bien yo iré…- bajándose de Epona.

-¿eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el guardia que custodiaba la reja que se veía muy viejo, pero de todos modos en condiciones de pelear y estar al servicio del rey.

-Vengo a entregar la leche del rancho Lon Lon al castillo, aquí tengo la carta- dijo muy seguro Link secando la carta… pero había un problema, ¿Y la carta? –"¡_NO! ¿¡Donde la deje!? Maldición- _Link ahora si estaba en apuros –mm la olvide… ¡pero le juro que si la tengo!-

-Mientes… ¡MIENTES! Eres un criminal e intentas entrar para robar la corona del rey- Dijo el amistoso y para nada loco guardia

-¡YO NO HICE NADA! SOLO QUIERO ENTRAR AL CASTILLO PARA ENTREGAR LA ESTÚPIDA LECHE, MIRE ESTA AHÍ... oww- Link se dio cuenta que Epona se había ido, junto con los costales de leche

-No soy idiota, ahora tu vienes conmigo al calabozo-

-¿Eh, porque tanto escándalo Tomas?- pregunto un guardia que se iba acercando

-Este criminal se intentaba infiltrar al castillo, ven, ayúdame y llévate lo al calabozo-

-Entendido capitán- Agarrando unas esposas y poniéndoselas a Link para llevárselo al calabozo solo que Link se resistió e intento escapar, solo que se fue a dirección del castillo, todos los guardias lo vieron y se abalanzaron hacia a el para que no escapara o mas bien para que no llegara al castillo.

Todo estaba perdido, Link nunca vería a Zelda y nunca volvería a casa, ya no había esperanzas

Al llegar al calabozo, el guardia lo empujo hacia su celda, era muy pequeña con un lavabo, un inodoro o más bien una cubeta y un colchón muy sucio y viejo

-Quédate aquí hasta que el rey y la princesa juzguen tus actos…- le ordeno el guardia mientras se iba

O más bien… si había esperanzas…

Continuara…

**Chan chan chan! Leche con pan! Okno xD**

**Bueno lo deje en un momento muy critico, ahora si, en el siguiente capitulo empieza el romance :$ **

**Reviews? Asesinarme con una bazooka!? Sugerencias?! Me gusta muxo que me alienten así me dan más ganas de escribir… AY QUE FLOJERA YA ENTRO A LA ESCUELA DX TOT **

**Pues que tengan un buenísimo dia lleno de felicidad ;D BAIS! O3o**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLIWIS KIWIS LECTORIWIS ;D x3 Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo del fic, como dije ya empieza el romance *-* y también estoy intentando alargar los capítulos... también tengo que avisarles que no podre subir tan seguido o continuar la historia porque tengo muchos proyectos de secu encima, no desesperen! Me pondré a escribir cuando tenga tiempo, muy bien, a leer!**

**ATENCION: Ninguno de los personajes de The Legend of Zelda me pertenecen! Solo escribo por diversión! Esto es un Zelink! Si notan que la relación de Malon y Link es muy unida no se preocupen NO es MalonXLink ya verán! La historia contiene SPOILERS del juego!**

**_"_****_pensamientos"_**

**_FLASH BACKS_**

Contigo

Capítulo 3:Breves reencuentros

Ya pasaron varias horas desde el "pequeño" incidente de la carta, Link estaba más que nervioso por varios motivos, bueno, principalmente vería a Zelda, después lo que decidiría el rey, ¿Y si lo condena a muerte? Y por último ¿Qué pensaría Zelda de Link al saber que está encerrado? ¿Todos estos años se dedicó al robo? La mente de Link en estos momentos era un completo desastre asique decidió sentarse en el pequeño colchón y dormir un poco

Mientras tanto en el castillo, se encontraba en el comedor, el rey de Hyrule, un gran y un poco gordo hombre. Tenía una barba demasiado larga de color gris, era calvo, siempre usaba grandes batas de terciopelo de distintos colores, que en ese instante llevaba una morada y su corona de oro con cristales incrustados en forma de la sagrada Trifuerza y su hija, Zelda

Zelda ya no era la de antes, ahora ya era una joven de unos 18 años, llevaba un largo cabello rubio, con unos mechones delante de sus puntiagudas orejas, una simple tiara dorada, un vestido rosa con adornos de la trifuerza y unas hombreras de oro

-Mi rey, necesitamos de su presencia en el calabozo, hemos capturado a un criminal que trataba de infiltrarse al castillo- y necesitamos su decisión- dijo un guardia que entro al enorme comedor

-Bien, estaremos ahí de inmediato… en cuanto me acabe esta rica pierna de pavo- respondió el rey dándole una mordida extremadamente grande a su pierna de pavo, demasiado que hasta se la acabo al instante –Ok vamos-

-Ayyy que flojera!- contesto de mala gana Zelda, se le hacía muy aburrido juzgar a los criminales, ir a clases, todo

-Si vienes vas a faltar a tu clase de Historia- el rey ya sabía qué hacer en estos casos

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- dijo Zelda mientras se paraba de su silla y se dirigía a la puerta arrastrando a su padre de la mano

Mientras tanto con el desafortunado de Link, ya se había despertado de su pequeña siesta, fue al lavabo y se mojó un poco la cara para despertarse y limpiarse un poco, después de eso escucho que se abría la puerta y se oían voces, probablemente del guardia y del rey que le explicaban lo ocurrido

-El criminal parece que viene del bosque, tal vez sea un kokiri, solo que es imposible porque se le calcula que tiene como unos 16 o 17 años de edad-

-_"Que extraño Link una vez me dijo que no era un kokiri y la última vez que lo vi traía ese traje de kokiri… tal vez… vine a visitarme… tal vez le importo…"- _pensó Zelda, un poco sonrojada –"_No digas estupideces no podría ser… bueno eso está por verse"_-

-¿Venia armado?- pregunto el rey

-Sí, tenía un escudo hyliano demasiado viejo y una espada- respondió otro de los guardias que les abría la puerta a las celda

-Bien Zelda ahora dejare que tu escojas su destino- le dijo a Zelda el rey -¿Zelda? ¡Hija responde!-

Zelda estaba en estado de shock, podía admirar que ese "criminal" era nada más ni nada menos que el joven hyliano de cabellos rubios que secretamente amaba, solo Impa lo sabía, o más bien Impa lo dedujo, en esos momentos se veía un poco sucio, con unos mechones rebeldes que le tapaban y con la cara mojada, que lo hacía ver más atractivo que nunca. Solo se le quedo viendo

Link también estaba en las mismas, habían pasado años desde su último encuentro, eran solo unos niños por lo cual no se detallaban tanto sus sentimientos, ese hermoso largo cabello rubio, esos ojos tan hermosos como el cielo, esa cara, y ¿Acaso estaba sonrojada?, no le importaba se le hacía hermosa aun así. Por desgracia, estos no eran los momentos adecuados para un embobamiento total

-¿Eh? Ah si ¿Q-que pasa?- pregunto como si nada y algo embobada Zelda, se le había olvidado la situación por completo

-*cof cof*- tosió el rey señalando con el pulgar la celda junto con Link refiriéndose a que tenía que elegir

-oh, ¡QUE QUEDE LIBRE POR SUPUESTO! Digo… si… déjenlo irse… *ejem*- Estaba algo avergonzada por su actitud, no debían enterarse de que lo conocía

-Como ordene- dijo el guardia mientras sacaban a Link de su celda y lo dirigían a la salida

Hubo un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, reflejaban demasiadas palabras como "te extrañe" y demás, solo que al último por parte de Link su mirada podría descifrar un "Nos vemos pronto"

Mientras el guardia le entregaba sus pertenencias, Link alcanzo a escuchar unas palabras que fueron demasiado importantes para el joven:

-Bien hija, tu cumpleaños es mañana así que… bla bla bla…-

Mañana seria el cumpleaños de Zelda y Link estaba dispuesto a ir, quiera el mundo entero o no, después de recoger sus pertenencias se dirigió a su pequeña habitación en el hotel, donde con una pluma con tinta, leía una larga lista, en la cual tenia escritos muchas cosas para regalarle a Zelda, pero nada le parecía

-ehhh… ¿Una espada?... TONTERIAS… mmm… ¿Un cuco?.. AGH! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡POR NAYRU! ¿ESQUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA? – Tachaba y tachaba de todo, hasta piedras hasta tal vez una mascota –Hmmm creo que la mejor idea sería ir al bazar y ver que me encuentro…- dicho esto se fue al gran bazar

Ya en el bazar podía encontrar demasiadas chácharas, cosas que no tenía ni la menor idea de que eran, objetos tallados de madera, etc. Hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención

Era un collar demasiado elaborado, las cadenas eran en parte de oro y en parte de plata, en el centro era una hermosa joya en forma de corazón, en si era de color azul, pero al fijarse más en ella era como agua que a veces se ponía de color rosa, era perfecto

-Perdón… ¿Cuánto cuesta este collar?- pregunto Link a una anciana que estaba en ese puesto, era muy baja, se le podía notar que era una buena persona, tenia muchas arrugas en la piel pero una encantadora sonrisa

-500 rupias- le respondió la viejita

-¿¡500 RUPIAS!?- exclamo demasiado sorprendido, en la vida nunca pudo tener una gran cantidad de rupias, NUNCA –Rayos… ahora nunca le demostrare lo mucho que significa para mí a pesar de los años… bueno, gracias de todos modos- dijo decaído, ya se iba a marchar pero la voz de la anciana lo detuvo

-Si significa tanto para ti, me gustaría ese escudo que llevas ahí, hace mucho que no veo un escudo hyliano, desde que Bill cerro su tienda ya no se venden- comento la anciana dando una sonrisa

-Trato echo, muchas gracias- dijo Link dándole el escudo a la viejita mientras esta le daba el collar

-A ti, muchacho, a ti…-

Después de comprar el hermoso collar, se encontró con un curioso anuncio que decía:

"Todo el reino está invitado a la celebración del 18avo cumpleaños de la princesa Zelda a las 5:00 PM, los requisitos para entrar son 1.- No tener antecedentes penales 2.-Llevar una máscara 3.-Ir de gala"

-¡MALDICION!- dijo con toda la rabia del mundo Link, después de lo ocurrido es obvio que no le dejarían entrar, pero por fortuna ya sabía cómo burlar a la guardia del castillo, solo necesitaba una máscara y un traje para ir

-Haber… 10, 15, 20, 5, 20… 70 rupias… espero que me alcance- contaba cuantas rupias le quedaban mientras se dirigía al puesto de "la máscara feliz" donde vendían todo tipo de máscaras y que no era ningún problema conseguir una pues te la daban prestada y tú la tenías que vender. Cuando llego al local encontró una que solo tapaba la parte de arriba, era de color verde obscuro con un pequeño signo de la trifuerza en la parte de la nariz

-Me llevare esta- mientras apuntaba con su dedo la máscara al tipo de la tienda que a decir verdad, daba escalofríos por su mirada y sonrisa constante

-Claro joven, aquí tienes recuerda regresarme el dinero cuando la hayas vendido, o si no te atenderás a las consecuencias, jaja- reía muy maléficamente

-Jeje… si… claro… adiós- dicho esto Link salió corriendo porque estaba muerto de miedo por ese tipo

Ahora tenía que buscar un traje que fuera barato pero formal, no quería demostrarle a Zelda que era un pobretón y se rebajara a su nivel, así que fue a la tienda de trajes

-bonjour Monsieur ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- dijo el dueño de la tienda, tenía un chistoso bigote, demasiado delgado pero largo y era muy alto que Link tenía que alzar la viste para verle la cara

-Estoy buscando un traje para la fiesta de mañana y… solo tengo 70 rupias- respondió el rubio enseñándole las rupias

-Hmmm ya veo… creo que tengo lo que necesita- dijo el señor mientras iba a buscar el traje –Aquí esta- le enseño un traje de color negro, con una capa de color verde obscuro y algunos adornos de plata

-¿Y cuánto cuesta?- pregunto el hyliano

-80 rupias, pero le rebajare el precio a 70- dijo el alto hombre mientras de retorcía su bigote

-Bien, me lo llevo- mientras le daba las rupias al señor

Ya estaba todo listo: el regalo de Zelda, su traje y su máscara, solo faltaba esperar al día de mañana, cuando iba llegando al hotel se encontró con alguien demasiado conocida

-¡LINK, AMOR MIO!- dijo una Zora que corría demasiado desesperada hacia Link

-Ruto… hola… ¬¬- comento de mala gana Link mientras era abrazado por Ruto

-Oh veo que compraste el traje para nuestra boda, que tierno- en un tono de dulcera, después Ruto intento darle un beso a Link pero este se le quito de enzima

-De echo… es para…- intento decir Link pero fue interrumpido

-Hay bueno no tienes que especificar cuánto me amas, oops me tengo que ir, se hace tarde, adiós amor mío- dijo la Zora mandándole un beso en el aire por lo que de respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido

-Ugh…-

Después de ese incidente Link se fue a dormir puesto que al día siguiente le esperaban muchas sorpresas…

**¿Qué tal? Yo se que no me quedo tan bien el regreso de ruto pero tal vez se me ocurra algo mas y lo modifique e-e si que será un problema xD bueno. Quiero agradecer a Son of Time, Rea-07, Sasha Minari17, Guest y a Anonymous Person por sus reviews 3 y como ya comente estare un poco ausente y no podre actualizar seguido… pero hare lo que pueda… Reviews? Asesinarme con una bazooka!? Sugerencias?! Bueeeno que tengo un maravilloso dia y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad o3o hay ya soné muy cuentos de hadas :0 bueno adiosin 3!**


End file.
